


砍死蒙奇

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 三船长 rap 歌词改编
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 歌词来自歌手法老的《砍死法老》。有轻微改动。





	砍死蒙奇

**Author's Note:**

> 歌词来自歌手法老的《砍死法老》。  
有轻微改动。

蒙奇：

你想杀了我吗？朋友  
请你给我一点威胁好吗  
你想杀了我吗？朋友  
来把我的权威撼动试试好吗？  
你想杀了我吗？朋友  
来给大海之王一点威胁好吗？  
你想杀了我吗？朋友  
快把大海之王权威撼动好吗？  
砍不死我不止有八条命  
不怕死是我特质

尤斯塔斯：

个子两米八打拳击比泰森  
难不成你阻止了我？跳进湖  
假死之后则是随时  
一举刀变成杰森  
到处是找路的找处的假呼的  
暴徒吧智障和乌合之众  
就随便你们结盟  
告诉你跑路吧保住你  
仅剩的脑路吧  
世上有我这种怪物  
追杀你可别怂

特拉法尔加：

我车子不带刹车  
撞死学舌的八哥  
我从不道歉谁叫  
对手都是嘎嘣脆  
演出正式开始  
我们再次回到你的身边  
打趴你身边的每个fake rapper  
是个人都想  
砍死蒙奇非洲到台北  
我们从来不是玩虚的  
你想灭了蒙奇那得看看你的水平

合：

Monkey是个砍不死的bug  
而且他会继续在你身边骂着  
在你听着摇滚之前他就准备发车  
在你改听民谣之后还要继续发歌

尤斯塔斯：

我没有时间理会那些尼安德特人  
我的火箭已经升空你却只有树皮啃  
胆小懦弱靠边站  
逆来顺受靠边站  
因为我要砍死蒙奇  
凶杀现场我会  
找一个人打扫  
不过不好意思  
我跟你们不是一路  
砍死蒙奇的只有我

蒙奇：

一度溢出的伤害  
让群众来不及写下遗嘱  
实力的差距正在扩大  
就像四维高于三维  
用时间发育不管你们弄  
虚作假制造犯规  
把难度调低  
以为你们就能赢过我  
顺手就暴击撕开了  
所有的隐蔽的肮脏龌龊

特拉法尔加：

Motherfucker蒙奇一段时间不见  
你怎么又有进步  
怎么又有一堆废物  
说唱生涯被你禁锢  
我真的很想剖开进入  
你的大脑  
调包你的研究进度  
从此只有医生没有蒙奇  
现在是神与神之间的战斗  
小逼都离开生物圈来不及  
时间给你颤抖  
要砍死蒙奇先砍死我  
要砍死我先砍死基德  
可能他一根腿毛就  
足够让你烫口

合：

Monkey是个砍不死的bug  
而且他会继续在你身边骂着  
在你听着摇滚之前他就准备发车  
在你改听民谣之后还要继续发歌

尤斯塔斯：

把这首前奏给加到60秒  
我不要麦克那么谁敢接过要？  
我没有时间理会那些尼安德特人  
我的火箭已经升空你却只有树皮啃  
开着无敌的挂  
Hiphop独立的爸  
炸到你妈都怕  
嘴巴武器绝杀  
施瓦辛格的乳清写的正是我的大名  
Like bruce lee  
用着传统搏击爆揍国际巨星

蒙奇：

我从东海走出至今  
从未改变初衷  
踩着平庸圈子里面  
已是百年出众  
砍不死的蒙奇  
百年保值就像玛瑙  
信念改变圈子  
快把凯多打倒  
不喜欢大枪大炮我要  
往你眼睛里灌辣椒  
蓄力积攒大招  
接过老脏的underground  
别再来吹牛你有多少斤两  
早在十二年前我就  
得到四皇欣赏

特拉法尔加：

你扎堆的发霉的  
韵脚臭过你的脚  
我用八倍的努力  
换来扒灰的武器  
你想炸毁我飞机  
可以麻烦先升级  
你的小炮小打小闹  
小看大道一群跳蚤  
还想要砍死蒙奇

合：

Monkey是个砍不死的bug  
而且他会继续在你身边骂着  
在你听着摇滚之前他就准备发车  
在你改听民谣之后还要继续发歌


End file.
